moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Knaz
Amelia Vance/Knaz is your average human woman. Housewife turned refugee from Gilneas turned beggar turned explorer, she's had an interesting journey through life so far, and things are likely just starting. She is a simple woman with short brown hair and unruly bangs that seem to always be in her eyes. She walks with the faintest of limps at times, but wont necessarily give a straight answer as to where she acquired her injury. Amelia is usually a patient, quiet woman and enjoys listening to others. She will give advice when she feels it's needed or when asked, and will always be there to lend a helping hand for a friend. She is currently a member of the Knaz Exploration Team , led by the eccentric gnome, Nakah Knaz, who she is now happily married to. Biography Her mother came from a family of nobles, yet was disowned when she wanted to live with the commoner, Robert Caldwell. She happily gave up that life and raised a family with Robert instead. Amelia was the second child to come from Robert and Nancy. While growing up, Amelia and her brother enjoyed the company of the other children, Amelia becoming best friends with Vincent Vance. They were inseperable and their friendship turned to romance when they came of age. Amelia and Vincent were married at a young age, yet they were happy. Vincent inherited his families business, a general goods store that he managed and ran while Amelia was a housewife. She was happy to tend to Vincent and their home, and when she became pregnant she thought everything was perfect... until Gilneas fell. She is one of the few survivors from Gilneas to make it out with out being afflicted, however, her leg was severely injured during the events. She lost everything from the Cataclysm and Gilneas' fall, including most of her family and friends. Once the Night Elves came to Gilneas' aid, Amelia spent much time recouperating in Darnassus, where she spent her time with her only surviving family: her brother and daughter. Having no money to her name, she chose to leave her daughter in her brother's care and head to Stormwind to look for work, despite her cripple. When she first arrived in Stormwind, she could find no work and instead took up her time begging for charity while sending what meager earnings she aquired back to Darnassus for her daughter. While begging for coin one day in the streets of the Cathedral Square, Amelia came upon a Pandaren that showed her hospitality and kindness. His deeds made a deep impression on the woman, and helped inspire her to better her life - for herself and her daughter. She sought out healers of various teachings and worked to mend her leg properly, while using the few skills she had to earn a proper living. She became an assistant cook at the Pig and Whistle Inn in Old Town of Stormwind, as well as learning how to fish. She shared a brief relationship with the Pandaren (Kang'Zhu Oxheart), but ultimately broke things off once meeting the eccentric gnome, Nakah Knaz , who she is now happily married to. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Cooks